Fear No Evil
by Alia Ziaen
Summary: A series of Éowyn vignettes based on Pippin's Song. PG just to be safe. Slightly AU, first LotR fic, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Home is Behind

Chapter 1: Home is Behind

Éowyn sighed and looked down. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so tired, and devastated. Her golden hair whipped around her face, and suddenly, the small stream of tears became a raging river.

It was just yesterday her mother had died of grief, and her father had been killed by Orcs only a few days before. She was at their burial ground, watching the funeral procession silently.

Éomer put his arm around his sister and led her to the king. He spoke quietly. "Éowyn, Uncle Théoden has offered to take us in."

She shook her head. "I don't want to live at the palace, Éomer. I feel as if I'm about to die."

Éomer drew her aside. "Éowyn… what is wrong with you? It's not like we have any choice about what we're going to do. He's the king, after all."

She looked at her brother, her grey eyes filled with tears. "Fine, Éomer, but only because you say so."

Later, Éowyn stood on the veranda outside her cousin's bedroom. The wind blew her hair in her face, but she paid no attention to it. _Home is behind me, _she thought, looking out at the grassy plains of her beloved country. _I guess I will live here for the rest of my days._

Éomer appeared next to her. "I don't suppose we'll ever see our cottage ever again."

His sister looked at him, and threw herself into his arms, shuddering with sadness. "Oh, Éomer, why did this have to happen to us?" she cried.

"There is a reason for everything, 'Wyn. We don't always know what it is right away, but we'll find out."


	2. The World Ahead

Chapter 2: The World Ahead

A lone figure stood on the edge of the veranda outside her cousin's bedroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her fair hair blew into her face.

"The last time I stood out here," she spoke quietly to herself, "my parents had died. And now my cousin has been killed."

She felt like breaking down more-so then she already had, but exercised some restraint. She drew herself up to her full height and took a deep breath. "Last time I stood here, I thought home was behind. Now I think, the world is ahead."

There was so much out there she had yet to see. She knew she would never see it, if her uncle remained as he had for such a long time.

Suddenly, she noticed three horses approaching. She recognized them immediately as Shadowfax, Arod and Hasufel. Thinking of her brother, she turned to go great them, and her hope of seeing the world ahead was restored.


	3. And There are Many Paths to Tread

Chapter 3: And There Are Many Paths to Tread

"WARGS!" Éowyn heard Aragorn's voice and ran to her uncle.

"Let me fight, please, Uncle," she pleaded.

"No. You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. You'll be safe there." His face was stern.

"I-"

"No! Go, Éowyn. I couldn't bear to loose you as well as your brother."

She glared up at him, but turned around and shouted, "Make for the lower ground!"

Her place might have been with her people, but she wanted to fight more than anything. Had her uncle not had her trained as a shieldmaiden?

_There are many paths you have yet to tread, _she told herself. _War, at this moment, is not one of them. _But she promised herself that one day, it would be.


	4. Through Shadow

Chapter 4: Through Shadow

Cries of "Make way for the king!" and "Make way for Théoden-King!" brought Éowyn to the gate of Helm's Deep.

She immediately saw that their numbers had decreased greatly. "So few," she said. "So few of you have returned." Her eyes were searching for only one man, however.

"Our people are safe," her uncle replied. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Éowyn was growing desperate. All of a sudden, Gimli was standing in front of her. She knew something was wrong. "My lady…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Lord Aragorn… where is he?"

To her surprise, tears were threatening to spill onto Gimli's beard. "He fell."

Her head spun. How could this be possible? He was the last of the Dunedain, he could not be dead. She turned to her uncle, a question in her eyes.

He stared at her for a few moments, then turned away. She knew it was true, then. A voice echoed in her head, though she could not place it. _Through shadow you must go, child, if you are to fulfill your desire._


	5. To the Edge of Night

Chapter 5: To the Edge of Night

Éowyn sat in the caves with the other women and children. She had her sword strapped to her back, and the sight made the women back away.

They could hear the sounds of battle overhead. Then, a sound that brought great joy to Éowyn's heart was heard. The sound was that of horse's hooves pounding on the dirt.

"Éomer," she breathed.

Women were crying, shouting over and over, "We're saved!" and hugging their children close.

It had been a long night, and Éowyn was glad it was over. She remembered her mother telling her something. _Sometimes, we fight to the edge of night, but we will always win, so long as we believe we can do it._


End file.
